doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Federico Romano
Federico Romano es un actor de doblaje mexicano mayormente conocido por haber sido la voz de Darth Vader de Star Wars, también es conocido por haber sido la voz de Jaga de la serie animada Thundercats. En adición el ha dado voces a varios personajes secundarios en Los Simpson. Y De Hacer Los Papeles En 2 Series De Mainframe Entertainment Como Dinobot En Guerra De Bestias Y Megabyte De Reboot Filmografía Películas James Earl Jones * Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio IV: Una Nueva Esperanza (doblaje de 1997) - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio V: El Imperio Contraataca (doblaje de 1997) - Darth Vader * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (doblaje de 1997) - Darth Vader Patrick Stewart * X-Men 2 - Profesor Charles Xavier * X-Men: La Batalla Final - Profesor Charles Xavier * X-Men Orígenes: Wolverine - Profesor Charles Xavier Morgan Freeman * Chain Reaction - Paul Shannon * The Shawshank Redemption - Ellis Boyd Redding * Evan Almighty - Dios Elliot Gould * Ocean's Eleven - Reuben Tishkoff * Ocean's Twelve - Reuben Tishkoff * Ocean's Thirteen - Reuben Tishkoff Kirk Douglas * Espartaco - Espartaco * Diamantes - Harry Agensky Christopher Lloyd * Volver al futuro - Doc Emmet Brown * Wit - Dr. Harvey Kelekian Sean Connery * El nombre de la rosa - William de Baskerville * Los Vengadores - Sir August of Winter Michael Gough * Batman y Robin - Alfred Pennyworth * Batman Forever - Alfred Pennyworth Otros: * 007 al servicio de su majestad - Marc-Ange Draco (Gabrielle Ferzetti) * Star Wars Episodio VI: El Regreso del Jedi (doblaje de 1997) - Anakin Skywalker (Sebastian Shaw) * Blade: Cazador de vampiros - Abraham Whistler (Kris Kristofferson) * La Pantera Rosa 2 - Charles Dreyfus (John Cleese) * Snatch: Cerdos y diamantes - Avi (Dennis Farina) * El Rey Arturo - Cerdic (Stellan Skarsgård) * Tormenta en Ciernes - Winston Churchill (Albert Finney) * El Buen Pastor - Dr.Frederiks (Michael Gambon) * Rush Hour - Thomas Griffin / Juntao (Tom Wilkinson) * El único - Harry Roedecker (Delroy Lindo) * The Assignment - Jack Shaw / Henry Fields (Donald Sutherland) * Hannibal - Inpector Pazzi (Giancarlo Giannini) * El día después de mañana - Vicepresidente Becker (Kenneth Welsh) * Carlito's Way - Saso (Jorge Porcel) * Firewall - Arlin Forester (Alan Arkin) * Wag the Dog - Agente Young (William H. Macy) * Pancho Villa como él mismo - Harry Aitken (Jim Broadbent) * Atando cabos - Tert Card (Pete Postlethwaite) * A Walk in the Clouds - Don Pedro Aragon (Anthony Quinn) * Chiquito pero Peligroso - Abuelo (John Witherspoon) * What planet are you from? - Graydon (Ben Kingsley) * The Puppet Masters - Andrew Nivens (Donald Sutherland) * Die Hard - Deputy Police Chief Dwayne T. Robinson (Paul Gleason) Series de TV * The O.C. - Caleb Nicol (Alan Dale) Series animadas * Thundercats - Jaga / Narrador * ¡Oye Arnold! - Director Wartz * Dragon Quest - Badak * Guerra de Bestias: Transformers - Dinobot * Super Heroes de Marvel - Capitán América * La visión de Escaflowne - Lord Dolkirk * Gungrave - Big Daddy / Asagi * ReBoot - Megabyte Los Simpson: * Encías Sangrantes Murphy (episodio 'Round Springfield) * Herman (episodio The Springfield Connection) * Superintendente Chalmers (episodios Who Shot Mr. Burns?, 22 Short Films About Springfield) * Jasper Beardley (episodio Who Shot Mr. Burns?) * George Bush Sr. (episodio Two Bad Neighbors) * Rainier Wolfcastle (episodio King of the Hill) * Gil Gunderson (episodio Realty Bites) * Hank Scorpio (episodio You Only Move Twice) * Coronel Hapablap (episodio Sideshow Bob's Last Gleaming) * Chester J. Lampwick (episodio The Day the Violence Died) * Guardabosque (episodio Mountain of Madness) * Anticuario (episodio Lisa the Iconoclast) * Agente Coleman (episodio Bart vs. Australia) * Leopold (episodio The PTA Disbands) * Texano Rico (episodio Bart Carny) * Dr.Picado (episodio Hurricane Neddy) * Agente Johnson (episodio The Trouble With Trillions) * Alcalde (episodio Radioactive Man) * Ray Paterson (episodio Trash of the Titans) * Gran papi (episodio The Simpsons Spin-Off Showcase) * Sargento Seymour Skinner (episodio The Principal and the Pauper) * Hombre ciego (episodio The Canine Mutiny) * Hombre muy alto (episodio 22 Short Films About Springfield) * Tío de Barney (epsodio And Maggie Makes Three) * Sargento (episodio Simpson Tide) * Arqueologo (episdodio Lisa the Skeptic) * Líder en fundidora gay (episodio Homer's Phobia) * Dr. J. Loren Pryor (episodio Lisa's Sax) Telenovelas brasileñas * Alma Gemela - Bernardo (Emiliano Queiroz) * Bellísima - Gigi Falcao (Pedro Paulo Rangel) * Siete Pecados - Romeu (Ary Fontoura) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México